nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Anna von Thießen
Anna of Wiese ("Anna von Thießen" or "Anna the Regal") (1815 - 1880) was the second wife of King Pieter II of Arendaal and the Queen Consort of Arendaal and Götarike (Suionia) between 1846 and 1851. The two were married two years after the death of the King’s first wife, Nadia of Great Engellex. Anna was a daughter of Emperor Franz Joseph II of Wiese and Sophie-Charlotte of Eiffelland. The match between the Princess and Pieter marked the first royal marriage between Arendaal and the Empire of Wiese in over a century, since the 18th century and the wedding of Heloise of Arendaal to Emperor Karl I of Wiese. Although Anna was not the mother of her husband’s successor, through her daughter Isabella, Queen of Franken, and her descendant, Karolina of Franken, she is an ancestress of the Kings of Arendaal, including the current King Edvard V of Arendaal. Family, Marriage and Children Princess Anna of Wiese married King Pieter II of Arendaal in January 1846 as his second wife. Their children included: *Isabella of Arendaal, Queen of Franken (b. 1846) - Consort of King Thomas VI von Franken Other Royal Relations *Louisa I of Arendaal – step-daughter *Liliana of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire – step-daughter. Consort of Waylon IX of the Talemantine Empire *Gisela of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland – step-daughter. Consort of Philipp V of Eiffelland *Arthur of Breotonia, Prince Consort of Arendaal – step-daughter Louisa’s husband *Alexandra of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - sister-in-law (husband's sister). Consort of King Henri X of Montelimar *Klarissa of Arendaal, Marquise d'Hennessy - sister-in-law (husband's sister). Consort of Marquis Jas Lyon Moët-Hennessy *Anastasia of Arendaal, Czarina of Gorno-Altai – sister-in-law (husband's half-sister). Consort of Czar Edvard II of Gorno-Altai * Juliette of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - sister-in-law (husband's half-sister). Consort of Morgan II of Cambria *Karl V of Arendaal - father-in-law *Julienne of Cambria, Queen of Arendaal - mother-in-law *Ekaterina of Serbovia, Queen of Arendaal - husband's step-mother *Nadia of Great Engellex - husband's first wife *Anders, Prince of Arendaal - grandson *Eliana of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex – step-granddaughter. Consort to King Edward I *Charlotte of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar – step-granddaughter. Consort to Louis XI of Montelimar *Helene I of Arendaal - husband's aunt *Rurik, Prince of Arendaal - husband's uncle *Viktoria of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - husband's aunt. Consort of Sebastian IV von Franken Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Emperor Franz Joseph II of Wiese |3= Sophie-Charlotte of Eiffelland |4= Emperor Franz Joseph I of Wiese |5= Elisabeth Amalie of Braunschweig |6= King of Eiffelland |7= Queen of Eiffelland |8= x |9= x |10= x |11= x |12= King of Eiffelland |13= Queen of Eiffelland |14= x |15= x |16= x |17= x |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= King of Eiffelland |25= Queen of Eiffelland |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *List of Wieser Emperors *House of Thießen *Wiese Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: History of Wiese